I'll Be Your Nerd, If You'll Be My Geek
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: Typical Jock and nerd romance story, with its complications in between. Edd likes Kevin and Kevin likes Edd but is unwilling to face the facts, until something happens and makes him change his mind. Rated T for now for drug use and adult themes but will be rated M later on for...more explicit adult themes. Also, long chapters. You have been warned.
1. A Rough Start

**So, someone recently asked me if I could make a KevEdd fic, more specifically a more mature story. I was actually thinking of doing a KevEdd fanfic eventually. I'm not very good at writing mature fics but I will definitely try my best cx**

 **They mentioned Seme!Kevin and Uke!Edd but I was a little unsure of how to write that because I don't really know how to write Seme/Uke stuff. If you guys have any tips or anything I'd really appreciate it! :)**

 **So, this is the first chapter to this totally mature KevEdd story. I wanted to put Nathan Goldberg in it but I wasn't sure and I was afraid I would mess up the character... He is an awesome character though u**

 **I'm just putting the first chapter up for right now, I'll probably be updating it late but I want to do more chapters for HetaFear and AFOA, especially AFOA. So, I hope you guys like it, I'll try to keep it in character, and please let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**

 **Thank you for listening to me ramble, now enjoy.**

 **{I do not own Edd Ed n Eddy}  
**

* * *

The time for games was over. The Cul De Sac inhabitants had grown over the years. Some better than others. Everyone was still there, or mostly everyone. Some had moved on and went elsewhere. Almost everyone was in high school at this point in time. Some, as said before, were not in the Cul De Sac but in a high school of another area. Those still at the Cul De Sac were at Peach Creek Academy. It was one of the best schools in the known area and 90% of the kids that attended, graduated and went to either university or college. It was amazing and the parents of the kids who attended were sure to be proud.

Well, some of them.

"Eddy, the school is a load of bullshit. The teens there are so full of shit too! I mean, take that dweeb, Edd was it? He's so laame! I mean, c'mon, you can do better than that."

Eddy's brother ragged on as he smoked with Eddy by their front porch. Eddy puffed out a ball of smoke and grunted in response. "Whate'er. Edd's not so bad. Besides, he's been with me since we were kids. Back when you were a douchebag." Eddy's brother chuckled and inhaled some smoke.

"And anyway, I need him. He's useful when I'm scamming these poor saps with the drugs. He's a freakin genius."

"So you're using him? Alright, that's not bad but what about those other losers? They suck. Kevin isn't so bad but he really hates you...I'm surprised he hasn't jumped you yet, heh." Eddy growled and stamped on his cigarette after standing. "I fuckin hate Kevin. He's been starin at Double dweeb for days now, and it's pissing me off. I think he's a fag but I dunno. He could be planning to use him or humiliate him. Either way, he's in my way of plans for the dweeb."

Eddy's brother laughed and ground out his cigarette as well. "When did you become so malicious? I like it man. Get to school, maybe sell some more drugs, huh? We need the money for dinner."

Eddy grinned and grabbed his bag for school. Another day of school, another pocket full of cash.

* * *

The walk was quiet. He liked the quiet. It helped him think and he liked thinking too. He sighed as he walked and put his hands into his navy blue sweater pockets. It was warm outside, so a sweater and long sleeve shirt was all he needed. He wore beige khakis and an orange long sleeved shirt underneath his sweater.

Adjusting his bookbag, he reminded himself he needed to get a new one, the strap on the left side was breaking. Edd smiled as the school came into view. _Today is a new day, Edd. Today you also have chemistry and world history! Two of your favorite subjects!_ Edd reminded himself and chuckled lightly. He was hoping today would be a good day.

Upon entering the school, he noticed his three best friends (most surprisingly one might add), the Kankers. They stood together at Marie Kanker's locker and were all laughing about something. Lee Kanker was a junior, while May was a sophomore as well as Marie. Edd grinned and walked over to them.

"Salutations, Marie, Lee, and dear May. I hope I'm not intruding but I thought I'd say hello." Marie chuckled and lightly punched his arm. "Nah, dude. How ya been? How was your weekend?" "It was the same as usual, Marie. I finished my schoolwork after having a little snack of pb&J, and then I proceeded to do the chores. Afterwards, I bought some groceries and prepared dinner. Friday was the same as was sunday. However, I forgot to purchase a new bookbag, as I am in need of one. I suppose I can do that today though."

Lee shook her head and sighed. "After all this time, you still are the same ol' Edd; gentlemanly and downright perfect." Edd blushed slightly and nodded, thanking the Kanker for her kind words. They stood around and discussed the weekend for a few more minutes before Edd had to run to his locker before class.

He arrived at his destination and exchanged books. As he was heading to his first class, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Edd! Get over here!"

Eddy. He had become more obsessed with money as he aged. Now, he was gambling and selling drugs at ridiculous prices, one might add. He had become more aggressive as well, more so after Ed had left to his grandmother's. Sarah stayed behind though, she wanted to stay at Peach Creek Academy. Ed was supposed to be there until his junior year but it was gonna be tough without him. As he grew up, he got smarter and was able to read the atmosphere better.

Edd was proud of him. He smiled upon thinking of Ed and almost forgot Eddy had called him. Almost.

"Edd! Didn't ya hear me callin' ya!? I got some more drugs that I need to sell before class. These are top notch. I got em for about fifty bucks each. But I'm gonna sell em for about seventy. They wouldn't know. I need your help though. I need you to lookout for teachers and-"

"Any other staff that may come along. I understand, we've done this too many times, Eddy. But class will start in twenty minutes, Eddy. I also think selling drugs on school grounds is highly dangerous and it's completely idiotic!"

"Edd-"

"I mean, why would you use such things that harm the body anyway? Do you know how much damage K2, I believe it is, does to your body?"

"Edd, will you just-"

"And snorting cocaine, it's not really what I would call 'having a blast', unless you enjoy-"

"Shut up! Just do as you're asked. Got it, dweeb?" Edd cringed at the nickname he was given and simply nodded and sighed. Eddy set up by his locker, trying to get kids to buy his drugs and Edd wandered off but not too far away, so he could watch out for staff without being suspicious.

He hated this. Constantly watching Eddy sell harmful products to other students and taking them himself. Eddy had gotten bad. Worse than Edd had realized. He glanced around and noticed Kevin with some of his buddies, watching him. He gulped and turned away, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Especially by them.

Looking back to Eddy, a frown stretched onto his face. He hated when he called him 'dweeb'. He sounded like Kevin or one of his other cronies. But with Eddy's anger issues and he never knows if he's on drugs or something, he just goes with what he says and allows it to happen.

 _It's better to just lie back and let it happen, huh?_ Edd was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell and he rushed off to his class.

"We did good today, Edd!" He heard Eddy yell and a sick knot formed in the younger's stomach.

* * *

Lunch arrived faster than Edd thought possible but he wasn't complaining. He wasn't particularly fond of the food given at lunch but it was better than nothing. And if he truly didn't want to, he would always eat something when he arrived home.

He sat down and unwrapped his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It looked alright, and so he approved. He opened his carton of milk and bit into his sandwich. Just then, Eddy plopped down across from him, smelling like the strongest weed one could find.

"Guh! E-Eddy! I am trying to eat, and you...you stink!" He grumbled, his hand flying up to cover his mouth, that still had some food in it. Normally he wouldn't talk with his mouth full, but the air changing from breathable to suddenly unbearable caught him off guard.

"Shut it, double dweeb. I just smoked a lil bit of pot, nothin to worry about. I got gym next period, so I'll hit the showers before I go in. It's fine." He sounded high, that much Edd could tell. He couldn't take the smell though. slowly letting his hand fall, he held his breath and stood. "I can't...I can't stay if you smell like that...It's bad for my health. You should get cleaned up now, Eddy. What if another kid tells you were smoking? Then what?"

Edd flinched when Eddy suddenly grabbed his wrist with a harshness. "Are you threatening me, Double dipshit? Finally grew a pair, didja?" "W-What? No! Eddy, I am merely being precautious!" Eddy slowly nodded and chuckled.

"Yea, good. Sorry I scared you, Edd. Was just being...precarious or whatever you said." Eddy popped open a bag of chips and practically inhaled the bag, getting crumbs on his face and shirt. Edd couldn't stand there any longer, his eyes began to water from the smell. Turning away, Edd threw out his food and milk and left. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes followed him all the way out the door, fury burning in them.

Edd waited in the library for his next class. He knew Eddy would be caught because of the harsh smell that erupted from his clothes but he would probably lie again, saying he smoked before school. They normally let him off with a warning or suspended him for two weeks. most of the time, he was suspended. Edd sighed and put his book down. He still felt that knot from before. Was it because he felt bad, or guilty about what Eddy was doing?

Shaking the thought away he picked up his book again. He did indeed feel guilty but there was nothing he could do about it.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud banging noise. He heard hushed voices but couldn't quite determine them. Until a certain someone walked around the corner.

"K-Kevin! H-How may I be of a-assistance to you?" Edd stammered and stood up. Kevin stared at Edd for a while, seeming unfazed and annoyed.

"During lunch, what did that fatass say to you?" Edd blinked and tilted his head a bit before answering. "Oh, Eddy didn't say anything to me really...He smelt revolting so I had to leave. A-Ahm! He was around his brother when he was smoking this morning so he smells as well."

Kevin grunted and nodded. "Whatever. Uhm...See you in chemistry."

Edd was highly intrigued with this day's happenings. Kevin has never talked to him before so this was incredibly surprising. Why did Kevin care what Eddy had spoken to him about during lunch? Was there something he didn't want being heard? This indeed was intriguing. He wasn't one for gossip so he would just ignore it until what happened unless something involving him happened again.

* * *

He watched Edd leave, teary eyed and seemingly upset. A sudden fury blazed in him and he wanted to punch Eddy so badly right now. But what he didn't understand was why. He's tortured the Ed's all his life, and he's sure that they would go and cry at home. Even now, he picks on them with his buddies, mostly Jared and Marcus, and Edd leaves with bruises all over himself. And not once did he feel bad but now, seeing his Edd tear up over something-

 _His Edd_.

It echoed in his head and he shuddered. _HIS_ Edd? His. His?

He sighed and stood up. Jared looked up from his laughing groupies and towards Kevin. "Hey, where you goin, man?" "I needa take a leak." He didn't wait for a response, and instead left quickly.

As he was leaving, he saw Eddy sitting quite content with himself, eating a big bag of oily chips. He glared at him, and Eddy saw. He left and followed Edd. He stayed a good distance away, just in case.

After Edd went into the library he stopped. He watched Edd sit down and pull out a book. It was thick and looked like a boring educational book. After a few minutes Edd put the book down and sighed. He didn't look as attractive with a frown on his face.

ATTRACTIVE!? Since when did Kevin find him attractive!?

Kevin groaned and crouched down a bit. Edd picked back up the book and continued reading, although he looked like he couldn't focus. Wrinkles creased his forehead as he tried. Kevin noticed that Edd's eyes hadn't shined like they used too when he would run around the Cul De Sac and talk about his inventions and when he used to talk about all kinds of educational things. He used to be so bright and now he's noticing he wasn't as bright as he used to be. He's like a dying lightbulb now.

Kevin felt something slam against his chest. His heart was beating faster than he had ever thought possible. He suddenly felt angry. He stood and walked towards the double doors of the library. Why now? Why was he suddenly noticing all these things about the dork now? Why did he care?

He slammed the doors open without a second thought and turned towards the direction Edd's table was. "Sir, you cannot enter the library like that." A stern old lady had glared at him from behind the front desk. He apologized and said he was looking for Edd. "Over there."

He found him. And as usual, Edd was a bumbling mess. "K-Kevin! H-How may I be of a-assistance to you?" Kevin wanted to say something before but now... he lost all his nerve. He stared at the dork, trying his best to look calm about the whole situation. What was he supposed to say now? 'Hey dork, I think I might like you but I'm not sure, I just get all weird around you'? Or 'Hey dork, you're suddenly attractive to me and I feel like I should protect you from now on'?

He opened his mouth and was surprised at what came out. "During lunch, what did that fatass say to you?" Edd responded as he thought he would. Grunting, Kevin nodded. "Whatever. Uhm...See you in chemistry."

After he left the baffled Edd sitting there, he took a deep breath. That wasn't at all how he planned this happening.

* * *

All through Chemistry, heck all through the rest of the day, Kevin found himself staring at Edd and if he wasn't around, he found himself almost purposely looking for him. He would often catch himself and he'd walk away but once or twice he stopped and actually just stood there, staring at Edd.

Edd would glance his way and he would force himself to move away. Often leaving Edd feeling worried and baffled at the same time.

Eddy noticed at some point, and decided to confront Edd about it, after last period.

He slammed Edd's locker closed and damn near scared the life right out of Edd. "Eddy! Good heavens, I thought you were Jared or M-Marcus even!" "Nah, you're fine. Now listen, I think Kevin is planning something. Ya hear?"

Edd sighed and put his books away, gently closing his locker. "Eddy, I'll be alright. I've survived this long haven't I?" "Yea well how about me? He gave me a damn death glare during lunch. I didn't even say anything to provoke him all day! Like, what the fuck was that about?" Edd just looked at his friend. He have him a death glare?

"What are you talking about, Eddy? Did Kevin do something to you?" Eddy shook his head.

"No, not yet. But I think he might." Edd hummed in thought and nodded a bit. "Yes, I see. Well I had a run in with Kevin as well. He asked me what happened between me and you during lunch. I'm not sure why but you may be right. Don't let your guard down I suppose, Eddy. Although we can't do much about it if they are planning something."

Eddy suddenly smirked, and Edd knew what that smirk meant. "Eddy, no. Whatever you're planning it has a very low probability of working." Eddy scoffed. "As if. Trust me on this one, Double Dweeb. Kevin has practice today right?" Edd nodded and eyed Eddy suspiciously. "Good. I'm gonna give him a small...gift for good luck." Eddy didn't wait for a response. Instead, he ran off, grinning.

Edd sighed and left. He wanted nothing to do with Eddy and his shenanigans. He would try to stop him but he knew that wouldn't work. He would try to help him or back him up but he would just get beat up for it. He knew Eddy was gonna be caught but what could he do? He was a scrawny little twig compared to the others. Eddy at least could hold his own for a while. He never actually won in any fights or anything but he lasted a heck of alot longer than Edd did.

He'd just have to sit and wait to see what would happen now, although he knew almost exactly what would happen.

* * *

 **What is this gift the plump ed-boy speaks of? We shall see in the next chapter, da? I do hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter, although it's not as awesome as me. It's pretty long and I apologize for that but long is better, oui? You get more out of it, ohonhon~**

 **Ve, so I'll see you in the next chapter!~**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! I'd much appreciate it, Amigos!~**

 **cx**


	2. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Hey guys, how are you? :)  
I present to you the second chapter of 'I'll Be Your Geek, If You'll Be My Nerd'. Kind of a mouthful, huh? Anyway, in this chapter you'll find out what 'gift' Eddy has planned for Kevin and the end result of it. I won't say too much, because I don't want to spoil it. :)**

 **Oh! Another thing; I'm going to be updating some chapters of stories like Highschool Never Ends. I noticed that the first chapter of this story and Highschool Never Ends was very jumbled and mushed together. It was hard to read for me, so I can imagine it was probably hard to read for you guys as well. I won't be changing much, just rearranging the dialog and separating the paragraphs so they aren't as thick and mushed. I'm sorry about that.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if ya do, tell me what ya think of it in the reviews if you'd like. :D  
Thanks for reading! Enjoy!~**

 **EDIT 6/2/2017 - I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO MUCH LATER THAN I WANTED.  
I've got some... personal stuff going on and there's stuff with my friends and I'm just... I feel so done sometimes. I just don't wanna do anything anymore but that's not fair to you guys. I'm so sorry. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I, again, am so sorry for letting my personal life affect when I update x(**

* * *

Edd was going to go home but Eddy had other plans. He needed a distraction when he slipped into the locker rooms, and since Ed wasn't here, Edd would have to do. As much as Edd argued against it, it didn't help for Eddy just ignored him as usual. So, Edd found himself slipping into the crowded locker room, looking for Kevin. Eddy followed behind, hiding from the other jocks.

"Wait until you see Kevin. Talk to him or something, just distract him then I'll slip the fucker his 'gift', okay?" Eddy whispered harshly to Edd, who sighed and nodded slowly.

"And what of the other jocks, Eddy? Surely they will see something is wrong and act. What if I get beat up or-"

"Look, there he is! Go! Go!" Eddy pushed Edd, causing him to stumble and bump right into Kevin. Edd yelped and backed away while Kevin whirled around, holding his basketball. They looked at one another for a minute before it finally sank into Kevin's head that he was staring at Edd, the dorky loser that hung out with Eddy.

"Edd, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Kevin slammed his locker shut, dropping the lock onto the bench. Eddy ran by to the next row of lockers and hid behind them, pulling a small bag out of his jacket pocket.

Kevin glared harshly at Edd who continued to back away from the taller teen, visibly shaking. "I-I was sent here to.. Uhm... tell you s-something..." Edd nearly tripped over a bench, to which Kevin snorted.

"Okay, well what the fuck is it? In case you don't realize, double dweeb, I got practice right now and you're wasting my fucking time. So speak." Edd frowned, trying his best to hold his ground, trying not to seem like a scared little kid.

"The over a-amount of profanity is not necessary, K-Kevin... You may speak w-withou-"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! What do you want, damn it?!" Kevin was getting angrier by the second and was losing patience fast. He was going to get grilled by the coach again! What the hell did the dweeb want? Was it about the library? Why the hell didn't he just say if it was? It's not like he was threatening him or anything.

"I-I simply wanted to state that... I understand you're difficulties in juggling practice a-and classes. So, I want to h-help...you..." At this, Kevin crossed his arms, his nicely toned arms Edd noticed, and rose an eyebrow.

"Help me? Like what, tutor me? I don't need your help, Dork." Edd sighed and glanced behind Kevin. How much longer must he keep this up? He did not want to see Kevin angered any further, plus he had many chores to do, and homework as well! He didn't see Eddy, maybe he was still hiding?

"O-Of course, Kevin. It was merely a suggestion. I-I'll take my leave then." Edd quickly spun away, all too ready to leave when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled back to face a now uncomfortable looking Kevin.

"Uhm.." He let go of Edd's arm, shoving his hands into his shorts pockets, looking to the floor. Now what? Why'd he pull him back for? What was he to say? "Look, I do need some help with...Math. So, maybe you can help out with that." There, that wasn't too hard now was it, Kevin? Edd didn't say anything so Kevin looked up to see him stumbling for words again. What a dork.

"I-I'd love to help out, Kevin. Uhm, you have practice so I won't keep you... I'll see you, uh, tomorrow. We can discuss this further over lunch." Edd's face brightened, realizing how that sounded as it left his lips. "O-Or afterschool! really any time is fine, I have no duties, besides homework and maybe some chores, b-but I'm sure we can work something out! I-I should go, farewell K-Kevin."

Edd stumbled out the locker room before Kevin could say anything. With a sigh, he turned on his heels and went through the other doors, towards the gym with only a glance back. What a total loser. He's a bumbling idiot, why did he ever ask for help? _Because he's not an idiot, Kevin. Quite the opposite, he's a genius and you suck at math. He could help you, in more ways than one._

Kevin furrowed his brow and groaned, picking up his pace more irritated than before. "What a load of bull..."

* * *

Edd rushed home, fumbling with his keys and tripping over his own shoes as he took them off at the door. Tossing his book bag on the couch, Edd paced back and forth in front of it, rubbing his temples.

That just happened! He was going to tutor Kevin! Kevin, of all people! Edd shook his head, a worried expression etched onto his face. "No, no, calm yourself, Edd. Do not overreact to such silly things. It is simply tutoring, nothing more and nothing less. Just think of him as any other student..." But that was just it; Kevin was not just any other student.

He never realized it until the end of middle school, but by then it was too late to tell Kevin. Edd had been slowly developing feelings for the older jock, rude as he had been to the trio. Edd always thought that somewhere deep down Kevin had a soft side, one that only those close could access, and Edd started to realize that he had been wanting to see that side of Kevin. He wanted to see a lot of Kevin. Kevin was the only thing that entered his mind and never did he exit.

"Oh this is disastrous..." Edd flopped onto the couch, his head in his hands. A sudden bang caused him to jump out of his thoughts and off the couch.

"Gyah!" Edd yelped, flying off the couch and onto his butt, only to see Eddy standing behind said couch. "Oh my-Eddy! What are you doing in my house? How did you get in?" Had he no shame!? Eddy only snickered, moving to the side of the couch.

"Geez, Double Dork, you sure are jumpy today. Anyway, I see ya didn't get beat up, though they musta did something to you, you're rambling more than usual." Eddy flopped next to Edd's bag, annoyance clear on his face. Whatever he came here for it wasn't just to see how Edd was doing.

"Oh, I guess you could say that. Now, what is it you want, Eddy? I have chores to do and homework to get done. Surely what you want couldn't have waited or you could have phoned me, perhaps?" Eddy rolled his eyes and Edd sat next to him. "Or maybe you'd like to tell me where you disappeared to, and what exactly your plan was in the first place?"

"I don't have to explain shit to you. You'll see tomorrow, I'm sure. Kevin is in for it now, and this shit is long overdue. I need help with my homework, and you're like a freakin brainiac so let's get to it." Of course, that's what Eddy would be here for. To drop off his homework. Somehow, Eddy was no different than the typical jocks he claimed to hate so much.

"Eddy, you must attempt it yourself, I cannot and will not give you all the answers straight away. How will you ever learn?" Big mistake, for Eddy glared threateningly at Edd and scoffed.

"Okay, first of all, math is completely idiotic. Algebra? Like anybody ever uses that shit."

"Actually-"

"And secondly, you're my best friend, my wingman. You're supposed to help me when I need it so I'm asking you for help. You gonna turn me away now?" Eddy's face softened and Edd frowned, groaning lightly. He knew Edd was a pushover and, if asked nicely enough (or threateningly enough), he would help out as much as he could.

"Fine! Fine, I'll help you but this is the last time. You need to learn on your own. What are you going to do when we go to separate colleges or universities?" If Eddy even made it that far, he would never survive. Edd was honestly worried about him, the way his life was going now. His brother was not much of a help either, he was a terrible role model.

"Hey, thanks Double Dweeb. I'll drop by later, alright? I'm gonna go buy me some jawbreakers and shit with the money I got today. Maybe get some video games, too." Edd huffed disapprovingly but led Eddy out and told him to get home safely. It wasn't the time for it to get dark early but Edd knew Eddy had some enemies in the school and they'd be looking to hurt him.

As Edd closed the door, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. How did Eddy manage to get in? Then it hit him. The spare key under the opening in the side of the porch. Edd sighed and stepped outside, crouching down on his knees to carefully slip his hand in a small opening on the side of his concrete porch. His fingers only went in about halfway and but that was far enough. The key should have been right there but it wasn't.

After getting up and dusting himself off, Edd frowned and headed back inside. Did Eddy take the key with him? But why? It was no use to him. Unless, of course, he decided to melt it down and use it to enhance some new drug or something. He'd probably poison half the kids in school but if he got money off of it, then Eddy wouldn't care.

Edd huffed again and took his dirty sweater off. There was now dirt on the sleeve and his pants had dirt on the knees. Oh, and his socks! Edd just got completely dirty in a matter of three seconds! Now he had to add to the wash he was already to do! Better he get started on the chores now, he supposed. Once he was done with those then he can get started on the double homework he had to do.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It took Edd about three and a half hours to get everything done. That was his fastest time so far, but it still took quite a while. He was exhausted now! It was almost six thirty now, it would be time for dinner soon. He had better prepare it now so by seven it would be done. Where was Eddy to pick up his homework? Perhaps he got sidetracked with some shenanigans with his brother again. So typical.

Edd simply made mac and cheese for dinner, with a cup of fresh water. It was quiet, always was it quiet. But he enjoyed the quiet, it gave him time to think. And think he did; about his future, about Eddy and Kevin, and even about Ed and how he was faring. He missed Ed, even though he was dirty and illogical at times, but he was one of Edd's best friends and right now, he needed him.

After Edd finished his dinner, he washed and put away his dishes, retreating to his bedroom, where he changed into his bed clothes. He laid silently trying to fall asleep but he couldn't, not with all his thoughts running amuck like wild animals in a barn. No, he needed to talk to someone, to share his thoughts and problems with.

Ed. It was late but perhaps he was still awake. Ed had gotten his own cell phone the last time he had heard of him, so maybe he still has it on him. It was worth a shot.

It rang three...four times before someone finally answered. "This is Ed speaking, who am I talking to?"

To hear his voice again brought a wide smile to Edd's face. It had been too long. "Salutations, Ed, it is good to hear from you again. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I...I needed someone to talk to and you were the first to come to mind..." He heard Ed laugh on the other end and was a little confused.

"Oh, Ed, do not be silly! You can call any time you deem necessary! I am yours to command, brainiac maniac." Edd laughed at Ed's ridiculous nickname, though it was certainly better than Kevin's cronies and Eddy's nicknames for him.

"Well, I appreciate that, Ed, thank you for your kindness. Before I pile my troubles onto you, might I ask how you've been doing? It's been awhile since I've heard from you."

"Oh, Edd, I have the greatest news! My grandmother said that I shall return for the day of my birth to be at your side again!" Edd gasped and sat up to look at the calendar that sat near his bedside. Ed's birthday was in only a week! The thought of being reunited with him sent a shiver of excitement through Edd's body. But before he could respond, a thought popped into Edd's head; what about Eddy? Would he try to take advantage of Ed as well? Use him for his diabolical schemes and tricks? Call him rude names and mistreat him as Eddy had to himself? Maybe Ed coming wasn't such a great thing after all...

"Edd...I...I am overjoyed to be able to see you again..." Edd wasn't sure how to explain this. Last time Ed saw Eddy, he knew he was bad but he wasn't nearly as bad as he was now. How was he supposed to tell him his best friend...may not be his best friend anymore?

Ed finally said something, to which surprised Edd. "I sense some hesitation, Ed. Is it because of Eddy?" Edd almost smiled, if not for the worrisome topic. Ed was getting better at reading the mood, so much so that he could sense certain emotions through a person's tone of voice. Edd was proud of him. "Edd?"

Edd blinked out of his thoughts and sighed, looking down at the bed. "It is, Ed. He has gotten so much worse since when you left. He acts like Kevin's cronies, calling me names and causing trouble for other unsuspecting students. He sells drugs out of his locker, smokes and fills his body with chemicals and alcohol and it isn't good for him, Ed! Eddy is hurting himself, and hurting others and I don't know what to do... Oh heaven's, and I helped him! Kevin has no idea what Eddy has done, I don't either but yet I helped him..." Edd sighed again and curled up into a ball, now realizing just what he had done. Kevin probably has scholarships but if Eddy messes that up for him... Oh no...

"Edd, are you listening? This is not on you, my friend. Eddy has gotten himself into this mess and he can get himself out. If he needs our help, we will be there but until he is willing, all we can do is wait. As for me, I.. am not having any of that shit. Excuse my french." Edd's eyes grew wide. He had never heard Ed curse before, and it sounded strange coming from him. "I asked to have no classes with Eddy for he would just hold me back. My grandmother helped me out with that, because I am not good with asking properly for what I want. Do not worry, Brainiac Maniac, we will figure this all out."

Edd hadn't realized he started crying until he sniffled. Ed had **really** grown, speaking with such maturity aside from the profanity and understanding everything Edd was saying, not straying from the topic and even giving advice and trying to cheer him up! Well, Ed was always the type to cheer his friends up if they were down, but he had so much more of a sense of maturity to him now, Edd was so proud words could not describe.

"Ed, you're really a great friend. Thank you..." Edd felt better after hearing Ed's kind words. "I'm really excited to see you on your birthday. It is on a Friday, I believe so we can do something to celebrate." Edd grinned, feeling more excited than tired now. Before he knew it, he and Ed had talked for two more hours before Ed almost fallen asleep on Edd. Edd wished him a good night, and put his phone away.

Ed stayed awake for a little while longer, thinking on what the morning, the school day, would hold. He hoped he could make it through the day without Eddy causing trouble or Kevin breathing down his neck.

Edd blushed at the thought of him literally breathing down his neck, curling into a tight ball. No! He shouldn't be thinking such naughty things! Especially with Kevin! He didn't understand why he was even thinking such things... Kevin was a jock who hangs out with big, burly guys who could beat up a nerdy, dorky, dweeb like him in a matter of seconds. They weren't compatible, they would never happen. Did he want them to happen? Is that what these feelings were? Love? No, it was to soon to call it love, it was just a simple...crush. Yes, he was crushing on the hottest, toughest, coolest guy in the school; Kevin Dunbar.

Edd sighed, squeezing his eyes tightly. There was so much thinking to be done, Edd knew, but tonight he needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he needed to prepare. Soon, Edd fell into a deep sleep, his dreams twisting into terrible nightmares.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you like this, I hope it doesn't seemed rushed toward the end x(**

 **I was looking some things up on Kevin, because I was looking for a last name but I couldn't find one so I used Dunbar. Anyway, I found out some interesting things :b  
Also, Ed! He was kind of annoying sometimes in the show, but he was hilarious to me and I never disliked him x) I wanted to make him grow up and learn more, y'know? I hope he's not too... out of character or anything. I mean, he is going to be different, smarter, more mature but I hope it's not like 'oh that's nothing like Ed at all', he will still be silly and stuff. I hope that all makes sense e-e**

 **/shrug/ I really hope you guys like it, I'm going to try and upload quicker, I think the next thing to update is... My new RusCan story! I think. Or AFOA, I don't remember. xD But update I will! So, see ya there, guis :3**


	3. An Update

**Ey...**

 **I know I've been gone a super long time..**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **I've just been having really bad writer's block.**

 **I have lots of ideas bouncing around in my head but they don't come together the way I want them to. I just can't figure it out. Plus, a lot of shit has been going on in my personal life...**

 **I don't wanna bum you guys out or anything so I won't go into details.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, I hope it's soon but... If not then you know why. I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **I appreciate your patience. And I know I say it all the time, but thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. For the favorites and the follows. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my stories. Or even if not, even if I get a review that's criticism or something, I'd be thankful for that. I love knowing how to improve and get better so that I can please you guys better (does that sound weird?).**

 **I'm not really good with sappy stuff.. But just know that you guys make me so happy. I am so thankful for all of you.**

 **I'll see you again sometime. Bye for now, guys.**

 **Love you.**


	4. Another Update!

**Hey, everyone!**

 **It's been a long while, but I think I'll be back for a while now! Things are still pretty crazy and I am still busy off and on but... I think, I hope, that I'll be here for a little while uwu**

 **I wanna get some more chapters posted soon, because I know you guys have been waiting a really long time! So, it is good to see everyone again (or actually, I can't really** ** _see_** **you but y'know-) and thank you all for waiting patiently uwu**

 **I'm glad to be back, honestly. Writing fanfics-stories in general-is super fun and its... I love doing it. I get to create characters and create my own world and I can put so much creativity and imagination into it. Or if its a fanfic, I can still do all of that save for the creating characters part. I can still put those characters into any world that I want, really and create my own story. I'm not so good at explaining what I mean, but what I'm trying to say is that it's basically my life, these writings.**

 **Its not something I want to really make a job out of, though. I like doing it just for fun, just as a hobby for now. Maybe some day, I'll get a book published or something lmao idk**

 **But for now, its just for me and for my lovely internet readers uwu**

 **Gah.**

 **I don't know how that went from 'I'm back' to 'I really love writing' lmao**

 **I hope I didn't just bore you guys;;**

 **I think I'll stop talking here. I am really glad to be back, I missed you guys and I hope you missed me a little too ;9 I will try and get these new chapters posted soon and I hope you guys will love them. Until then...**

 **See ya around!~**

 **uwu**


End file.
